The sky is crying
by Xx-Tarqui-xX
Summary: When the sounds of a surrounding storm become too hard for Matt to bare, who does he have to comfort him? Sorry if I got the rating wrong...really wasn't sure.


**When the sounds of a surrounding storm become too hard for Matt to bare, who does he have to comfort him? Sorry if I got the rating wrong...really wasn't sure.**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story uploaded to fanfiction so I apologize in advance if its not up to standard.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Death Note.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'The sky is crying'**_

It was surprising that such a nice day had descended into such a windy, wet night. Most children at a certain orphanage in Winchester, England didn't give it a second thought.

Most children that is.

There was one young boy sitting on his bed in a room on the second floor, who was currently tring his very best to ignore the thunder and lightning that were clashing outside.

First he had tried playing his gameboy, as this should have fixed everything, but found the flashing strikes of lightning and heavy thudding of rain too distracting.

He would have talked to his roommate Mello, but he appeared to be completely focused on studying, unaware of his best friends turmoil, besides he would have just laughed at him and told him to suck it up anyway.

Mello was tough, he wouldn't be so afraid of a little rain...'unlike me' the nine year old red head thought miserably, eyes tearing ever so slightly.

Burying his head under his pillow in a desperate attempt to block out the dramatic noises, he tried to keep his whimpering quiet enough to not wake Mello as he felt his mind being pulled in the direction of past memories he hadn't wanted to visit again.

-----

A very young boy, no older than six sat at the windowsill of an old, worn out apartment, staring out at the empty street as the rain crashed harshly against the ground. He watched the droplets run down the windowsill and collect on the ledge below.

This six year old, the same boy as the one sitting terrified on his bed years later, loved storms. He found the rains rhythm soothing, the lightning bright and exciting and the thunder reminded him of someone laughing far away. He could watch storms forever from his windowsill, they captivated his mind and senses.

Well until that day they did.

That was the same day his parents never came home.

They had been shopping, nothing out of the ordinary, but lightning had struck a pipe near the side of the road sending water in all directions, too much of a distraction, they had swerved off the road.

His father had died immediately on impact, but his mother survived until the day after the accident.

That night was the one that still gave him nightmares. Lying in a bed next to his mother that night. The nurse had known she wasn't going to make it and the young boy had nowhere to go, so she had put him next to her.

He lay there thinking. It was a lot for a six year old to comprehend, but Mail was not an ordinary six year old. The whole night he spent awake, thinking and listening. Thinking about where he was going to go, he wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't go back home, thinking about why this had happened. Listening, listening to the sounds around him, the beeping of monitors, and the constant, never ending sound of thunder and rain outside.

---------

That was the day Mail, Matt now, stopped liking storms. They were responsible for his parents deaths and brought nothing but horror filled memories.

A sob escaped him and he immediately grew silent, hoping Mello hadn't heard the outburst. His body shook slightly with the tears he was trying so hard to hold in. Just when he thought he had been undetected a hand landed on his lower back. He was still faced down, pillow over his head, but if he listened carefully trying with all his might to tune out the storm he could make out Mello's calm breathing.

'Matt.', The way it was said made it sound like a sentence itself. 'Are you..okay?' The hesitation in Mello's voice was fairly obvious, it wasn't like the blond to hesitate or sound unsure, but Matt figured this probably wasn't the type of situation he was comfortable in any way.

'I'm fine' His voice was muffled by the pillow and greatly contradicted his words as it sounded thick and slightly choked. Mello must have noticed this too because he gently grasped Matt's shoulder and pulled him around and up.

Matt kept his head down obviously embarrassed by the state he was in. They sat like that for a few moments before Mello broke the silence.

'Your googles are pooling'.

It wasn't the most caring or gracious sentences, but his voice showed hidden concern. Matt was just thankful he wasn't laughing or teasing him. Mello's next movements came as a shock to the red head. His best friend slowly reached over and pulled the googles gently off, exposing deep blue eyes.

Indeed there were pools of water forming at the bottom of the googles, Matt observed, from his silent crying, and he smiled weakly before wiping his eyes with his long stripped sleeves. Matt felt skinny arms encircle him and leaned into the comfort. It was a long time since he had been hugged and he was intending to take as much love and comfort from it as possible.

It was several minutes before either boy drew back. Mello looking relieved when he saw Matt had stopped crying and decided not to question the outburst. Matt could tell him later when he was ready, and this wasn't his kind of thing anyway. Hell, if it had been anyone else he would have left and walked away, he didn't like dealing with tears. Matt was his friend, however, and it was his responsibility.

'Does this mean you don't think i'm a weakling?' The boy opposite hims voice startled Mello from his thoughts quite suddenly.

'Well, maybe you're a weakling, but you're still my best friend' was the immediate reply.

The thunder, lightning, rain and hail continued, but inside two boys were smiling, knowing they weren't alone in the world.

----------------

**Okay, well that was my first attempt at a fanfic, sorry if it's bad or if i've done something drastically wrong. I tried to edit it, and I ran it through a spell check, but spelling and grammar really isn't my strong point. Oh well I tried! Please tell me what you think of it and review!!!!:)**


End file.
